The Final Chapter
by Imterribleatthis
Summary: Here's a slightly better (not really) ending to Eleanor and Park.


Shelby Wilkins

Eng 325

Fanfiction Assignment

 **Part 1**

I read a fanfiction about _Pride and Prejudice_ called _The Jane Plan_. It was a story of how Lizzy declined Mr. Darcy's proposal and Mr. Darcy ruined Jane and Mr. Bigley's relationship. The story continues in London where Lizzy runs into Mr. Darcy at a party a little while after she declines his proposal. Lizzy is trying to manipulate Mr. Darcy into fixing Jane and Mr. Bingley relationship. Lizzy ends up falling back in love with Mr. Darcy but doesn't end up telling him. I haven't read _Pride and Prejudice_ in a while so it was a nice refresher even though the fanfiction plot was not the same as the actual novel. The fanfiction was not completed so I didn't get to see if Lizzy and Mr. Darcy get back together because it was obvious that they both loved each other it was the fact that Mr. Darcy ruined Jane's relationship that was holding Lizzy back. Also I didn't get to read if Jane and Mr. Bingley got back together. The fanfiction ended right as they were all supposes to meet at Mr. Darcy's house for dinner.

I see the appeal in fanfiction because people read about characters that they love but they are in different plots or different worlds that extent from the original work. I was hooked to this fanfiction because I just wanted to know if the couples would end up getting back together. For me it is more about if a fanfiction has a good story line that keeps me wanting to read more rather than following characters from a book I have already read. I think that fanfiction is good for people how love a story and want to continue it and work on their writing skills in the process. I also think it can sometimes be a bit lazy because there is no character development because they are using someone else's characters that they came up with. Some fanfictions do have character development but that's is one of the most important parts of a story is watching a character grow and develop through the story. In this fanfiction the characters were the same and the location. The plot was basically the same with the sisters needing to find husbands. The difference was Lizzy didn't say yes to Mr. Darcy proposal like in the original novel, and Jane and Mr. Bingley didn't get married.

 **Part 2**

59

Eleanor

It was the day of prom.

Not here but at home with Park.

It had been almost a year since she talked to him or seen him.

She thought about him everyday even though she wanted everything to just stop so she could move on from her past life.

She though about what he would look like in a tuxedo and whom he took with him. Did he even go?

All the packages and letters that he sent were still tucked away under her bed taunting her. She desperately wanted to know what he wrote. She wanted to memorize every word hoping to bring him back to her somehow.

She sent him a post card. It had three words on it. It was all she could write without breaking down.

Park

The smile had not left Park's face since he looked at the postcard. It had not left his hand either.

Why did it take her so long to write him back?

He ran to get some paper and a pen. He sat down and wrote _Dear Eleanor_.

Park just stared at the white paper unable to write anything else. He felt a rush of emotions, hurt, anger, joy, and sadness. Why did her almost a year to write him? It had always been in her nature to come and go as she pleases but this hurt.

Eleanor

It had been a week since Eleanor sent to postcard to Park.

She stayed awake at night wondering what he was doing. Had he found a new girlfriend? Was he making her mixed tapes and sharing comic books with her? Did he forget about her?

Park's postcards, letter, and packages were still sitting under her bed unopened. Eleanor got up out of bed and grabbed all of them and threw them out into the hall then slammed her door shut. She meant to throw them out in the trash but she was afraid. These were the only things she had left of him.

Her aunt and uncle were out of town this weekend. Eleanor stayed home. She didn't want to be a downer to their vacation all because of some boy.

Park

Park spent a week in his room. Only leaving to go to school and work then it was straight back to his room. He sat at his desk, crumpled pieces of paper thrown everywhere. He didn't know what to say or how to say it. Wanting to spill out everything to Eleanor but not trying to push her further away than she already is.

He knew his parents were worried about him. He rarely ate and barely slept. He felt worse than he did when he dropped her off at her uncle's place.

Park grabbed a pen and wrote. He wrote about how he left so quickly after he dropped her off because he thought she would call right away. He told her about how much she thought about her and how he went to her old house. He told her how he encountered her step-dad and kicked gravel in his face. He told her about prom. He told her how it had almost been a year.

Park felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Everything he felt and wanted to say lay out in front of him.

So he sent it to Eleanor.

Eleanor

Eleanor wrote him a letter.

She couldn't wait any longer to hear back from him.

She told him everything about living with her uncle and aunt. How she only has one friend at school and how she hated school without him. She told him how she hasn't read the final issue of _Watchmen_ because she wanted to read it with him. She told his about her family. Her mom finally moved herself and kids out of that hell. She talked on the phone with them every week. The kids went to a new school and Mom was working part-time. The family hadn't heard from Richie and hopefully never will. Eleanor wished he were dead.

She finished the letter to Park but was unable to move from her seat. She wrote at the end of the letter that she wanted to see him again and gave him the time and place.

She was terrified she had waited to long.

Park

Park still hadn't left his room.

He sent his letter to Eleanor the day before and has felt sick to his stomach ever since.

He hasn't listened to music, his dad was thankful for it.

He was listening for the mailman to pull up and listening for the phone to ring.

Listening for any word from Eleanor.

There was a knock on Park's door. His dad poked his head in his room.

"Hey I got something for you," his dad said.

In his dad's left hand was a white envelop. Park couldn't grab it fast enough.

Eleanor

The day after Eleanor sent her letter she got one in the mail.

From Park.

She moved all his previous letters and packages back under her bed after she threw them out still unopened. She almost regretted not opening them sooner. But she thought this would end. She didn't think that she would still feel this way about him.

Eleanor stared at the letter. Her name written out on the envelope.

She didn't open it. She didn't need to. She already knew he missed her too.

Park

Eleanor wrote that she wanted to meet Park. Tomorrow in Omaha.

Park couldn't sleep that night.

Eleanor

Eleanor got to the park she told him to meet her at right when she woke up. She told him to meet her midafternoon but she couldn't wait. She wanted to be there all day so she wouldn't miss him.

Park

Park laid awake waiting for his parents to wake up. He was going to leave right after telling them where he was going. He had already collected his cassette player and the new tape he made Eleanor and grabbed the new _Watchmen_ comic from his collection.

As soon as he heard his parent's door close he ran out of his room.

"I'm going to Omaha to see Eleanor," he yelled as he walked out the front door.

Park heard his parents yell "what" in unison but he didn't have time to explain.

Park got to the park way earlier than she told him to meet her. He didn't want to miss his opportunity. He sat there with butterflies in his stomach scared he wasn't going to know what to say once he saw her.

Park saw a head of red hair that could only be Eleanor's. The sight knocked the wind out of him.

He slowly got out of the car trying not to draw attention to himself. He didn't want her to see him yet because he still didn't know what to say. Park got half to Eleanor when she turned her head. She saw him and smiled.

Eleanor

There Park was carrying his cassette player and a comic book.


End file.
